


they are

by capt_eli



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capt_eli/pseuds/capt_eli





	they are

Carver is sweet plums on a warm day. Thumbs digging into soft fruit and throwing the pit into the grass. The careless way he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. Soft sweet kisses, lips wet with juice. Wide eyes full of wonder and love when he pulls back. A smile right before he leans close for another.

Fenris is foggy breath in the winter.  A finger drawing a face in the frost on a window. The light laughter when pointed ears and lyrium tattoos are added. Pursed lips as he carefully traces out a large sword. Tip toes and quick kiss. More tip toes and a longer one.

Carver is frustration. Trembling fists and raw knuckles. A tiny smear of blood on the wall. Sad words pushed through gritted teeth because he mustn’t shout. The wilted shape of his shoulders when the anger leaves. A head pushed into a chest to hide from the world.

Fenris is fear. Nightmares and tangled, sweaty bedsheets. Violent flinches from movement, from noise, from too many things. The constant exhausting vigilance lest his past sneak up on him. Small comfort in warm rough hands. The relief of learning he can still trust.

Carver is a lopsided smile. Bright laughter from one with little to laugh about. A heart bigger than he knows what to do with. The frequency with which he repeats those three precious words, as a reminder, as a promise. Gentle kisses. Tight hugs.

Fenris is a soft gaze. More hope than his gut says is wise, than the past says is safe. A crack in his shell that he never wants to be rid of. The freedom to express what he feels so intensely. Fingers laced together. Whispers pressed to skin.

Carver and Fenris are long conversations and comfortable silences. Shoulders bumping against one another, fingers brushing over wrists. The press of skin on skin. Too many kisses to count. The belief that it will last and the strength to make it so. Trust and hope and more love than stars in the sky.


End file.
